1. Field
This relates to a refrigerating system.
2. Background
Generally, refrigerating systems perform a refrigerant cycle including compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation to cool or heat an indoor space or store food in a refrigerated or frozen state. Such a refrigerating system may include a compressor for compressing refrigerant, an indoor heat exchanger in which the refrigerant is heat-exchanged with indoor air, an expansion part for expanding the refrigerant, and an outdoor heat exchanger in which the refrigerant is heat-exchanged with outdoor air. Such a refrigerant system may also include an accumulator for separating gaseous refrigerant from liquid refrigerant, a four-way valve for changing a flow direction of the refrigerant, a fan for blowing the indoor air or the outdoor air toward the indoor heat exchanger or the outdoor heat exchanger, and a motor for rotating the fan.
When an indoor cooling operation is performed, the indoor heat exchanger may serve as an evaporator, and the outdoor heat exchanger may serve as a condenser. When an indoor heating operation is performed, the indoor heat exchanger may serve as the condenser, and the outdoor heat exchanger may serve as the evaporator. The four-way valve may change the flow direction of the refrigerant to switch between the heating and cooling operations.